


Death Come Not Quick

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed knows he could die on this quest. <br/>Disclaimer: If Arakawa wanted me to have this, I certainly wouldn’t turn it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Come Not Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryss_delrhei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/gifts).



Edward doesn't want to die. He knows there's a chance he will - this quest he's on, _they're_ on, isn't an easy one and he knows a lot of lives hang in the balance now. Not just Al's and his own, or Winry's and Teacher's, but the whole country. What is one life is in relation to that? If he has to give his life to make sure the country lives - everyone lives - he will, but he'll go kicking and screaming and fighting and cussing all the way. Whatever - whoever - takes him out will pay a hell of a price to do it. 

But Ed can't think like that. He has to think positively because otherwise, he knows he'd lose. And he can't lose. There are too many people waiting for Al and him to come home. Too many smiling faces he wants to see when they walk up, Al in his real body again. 

"So I can't die," he says, not even realizing he's said it out loud until when Lion King grunts, "What?" 

Edward doesn't answer, lost in his thoughts and the half-formed dreams of all the people waiting for Al and him to come home.


End file.
